


Penance

by BiffElderberry



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "I'd say five each is enough then," Wat said. "Come here." He patted his knee and Geoff draped himself across it.





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> 5 days into kinktober and I finally finish my first fic. I'm going to catch up I swear...

"And what exactly do you need penance for?" Wat asked, sizing up the other man. They were alone in the tent. Will was off with Jocelyn, planning their wedding or some such shit, Roland was at the market, and Kate was fixing Will's armor. It was just him and Geoff. Wat tried not to think about how fast the others had vacated the room when Geoff had said he needed to talk to Wat. They had all found something to do rather quickly, not wanting to watch another fight between the two of them.

"I played dice last night," Geoff started. Wat flinched. He had been trying to help the other man break his gambling addiction, but Geoff still had issues with it occasionally. 

"Is that all?" Wat asked.

"No, I brought loaded dice with me," Geoff continued. "However, I still lost." Wat opened his mouth to ask how that was possible, but Geoff continued. "When I lost everything, I tried to take a few coins from the game runners, but they caught me. I tried to lie and say I was just picking them up off the ground, but I wasn't convincing." Wat glared. Geoff was the most convincing liar of them all. He could have lied his way onto the throne if he had wanted to. "I was drunk," Geoff finished.

"So, gambling, cheating, stealing, lying, and drinking?" Wat listed off. "Five infractions?" 

"Yes, sir," Geoff said, ducking his head.

"I'd say five each is enough then," Wat said. "Come here." He patted his knee and Geoff draped himself across it.

"Count or I start over," Wat told him, brushing the tails of his coat aside. He admired the other man for a moment, all pliant and ready for him. He supposed this had been a natural course for their relationship. Geoff had given himself over to Wat's frequent beatings some time ago. They had found some sort of solace in this. It made Wat calmer and helped Geoff monitor his lack of impulse control. Though it made everyone around them a little uncomfortable. 

"One," Geoff counted as Wat's hand smacked his ass. It was a light blow, he could barely feel it through his pants. Wat was just warming him up, getting him ready for more. 

"Two," Geoff breathed as the second slap echoed around the room. 

By ten, Wat had stopped pulling his punches. Geoff gasped as eleven hit, fire dancing across his flesh. He wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a while after this. When twelve hit, he felt it down to his cock, which was stirring with interest against Wat's thigh.

It hadn't started out as sexual, months before. But now it was. He had found that the pain, the humiliation of being turned over Wat's knees like a child, turned him on. 

"Are you going to count, or are we starting over?" Wat asked. He had struck Geoff's ample flesh several moments before, but Geoff had said nothing.

"Twenty-three," Geoff gasped. He tried to still his hips, but he couldn't help but subtly hump Wat's thighs. 

"What's this?" Wat asked, hand skirting beneath Geoff to grasp his cock painfully hard. "Should we add another five for bad behavior?" 

"Yes, sir," Geoff groaned. Wat ground the palm of his hand against Geoff's cock. It was just on the right side of painful.

Twenty-four and twenty-five came in quick succession, Geoff barely managing to spit out the numbers between strikes. The force behind twenty-six pushed his cock up against Wat's thigh, pulling a groan out of Geoff's throat. 

"Thirty," Geoff gasped as the final blow struck him. His cock rubbed against Wat again, giving him just enough friction to pull his orgasm out of him, soiling the inside of his pants. 

Wat smirked down at him as Geoff rolled off his lap. He liked seeing the eloquent son of a bitch like this, all strung out and breathless.

"Clean yourself up," Wat told him, tossing Geoff a rag and a spare pair of pants. "Roland should be back from the market any time now." He strolled out of tent, carefully adjusting his own cock before leaving. He would have to take care of his own little problem later on.


End file.
